


Deep Touch

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *纨绔子弟拽X三十多岁老处男哈*pwp/dirty talk/产乳/前内腺高潮





	Deep Touch

哈利几乎是瘫在椅子上，他的双手被黑色布料绑在一起，无力地垂在脑后，腿部弯曲同样被黑色布料捆绑着无法伸直，被迫呈M字形，全身赤裸着，无一不暴露在德拉科眼下。

德拉科低下身子吻上哈利的唇，毫无章法地在他的口腔里搅动，吮吸着他的上唇，又倒回去用舌头在嘴里打着转。哈利被动地承受这一近乎粗暴的吻，唾液克制不住地从嘴角往下流。

接吻的同时，德拉科的手往下挑逗着抚摸哈利的腰部，哈利不一会儿就有了感觉，阴茎翘起抵在了德拉科的小腹上。直到二人的氧气快要耗尽，德拉科才停下。

哈利被吻得嘴唇有些红肿，周围分不清是谁的唾液在灯光下隐约闪着晶莹的光，阴茎勃起可怜地挺立在空气中。德拉科见到这幅画面暗骂了一声，下半身硬得将裤裆撑起。

他低头含住哈利的喉结，舌头轻柔地舔舐，随后接着往下一路吻去，加深了原本快要淡去的痕迹，被亲吻的肌肤如火烧般发起了烫。

德拉科的唇停留在了哈利的乳头上，用舌尖挑逗几下便硬了起来。就在一个星期前，他鬼使神差地买了催乳剂，偷偷加在了哈利的水里，现在看见哈利比平时要微微隆起的胸部，伸手捏了几下，乳尖便吐出了些许奶白色的液体。

“唔…德拉科…你干了什么！”哈利看见自己的胸部像女人一样产出乳汁，又羞又怕，身子往后靠着似乎想躲起来。

“没什么，别紧张，只是增加点情趣罢了。”德拉科见催乳剂竟真的有效，欣喜不已，稍微用了力继续揉捏着哈利的胸部，另一边含着吮吸，不一会儿便尝到了鲜涩的乳汁。

德拉科的两根手指往中间一挤，白色的液体迫不及待般喷了出来，他凑上去用舌头舔着、打着圈用乳汁混杂着唾液涂满哈利的胸部。

“…太奇怪了…停下…”哈利将捆起的双手放下，环住了德拉科的脖子，却被后者握住手腕重新放到脑后。

“大叔，你的奶真甜。”德拉科抬起头舔了舔唇，看着哈利脸上蔓延的红晕，与眼角可爱的粉红，硬得难受，现在就想用力进入他、填满他。他们唇舌相碰，德拉科边吻边脱下上衣，用领带蒙上了哈利的眼睛。

眼前一片漆黑的感觉让其他感官更加敏感起来，哈利不知是因为害怕还是兴奋而微微颤抖，刚想说话嘴角便碰到了他再熟悉不过的器物。他一张嘴，德拉科就将阴茎往里送，挺动腰部在温热的口腔里抽插了几下。

哈利配合着吮吸起嘴里的巨物，然而德拉科似乎不想他动作，扣住了他的后脑勺一挺腰来了个深喉，随后缓缓操着哈利的嘴，时不时往深处捅。哈利只能发出可怜的呜咽声，眼睛不知何时泛上泪水，湿润了蒙起双眼的领带。

见哈利吞得辛苦，德拉科抽出阴茎，用龟头磨蹭着哈利的乳头，那处仿佛刚成熟的苹果般诱人，德拉科一边蹭着一边用手撸动柱身。高潮时，精液喷洒到哈利胸上，有些甚至溅到脸上，他伸出舌头舔掉唇边的白浊，让刚射完的德拉科又一次硬了起来。

德拉科蹲下身子去欣赏哈利的后穴，入口已经湿得不像话了，手指十分轻松就进去了，“真他妈骚，波特，你现在就像一个欠操的婊子。”

“是的…啊…再快点…”哈利随着德拉科的动作喘息着，再次将捆起的双手放下去抚慰自己的分身。

听到哈利的话，德拉科加快了手指抽插的速度，淫液像止不住般从穴口流出，手已经是湿漉漉的了。哈利也加快了手淫的速度，“啊啊…太舒服了…德拉科…要射了呜呜…”

黑暗似乎将快感也放大了，哈利颤抖着还在高潮的余韵里，德拉科扶着自己的发胀的性器一口气整根埋入。两个人同时发出满足的声音，德拉科解开捆绑着哈利双手的布料，托着他的臀部将他抱了起来。

由于双腿被捆绑着，视线一片黑暗，哈利的支撑点只有德拉科，仿佛挂在了悬崖边上，一不小心就要掉下那不见底的深渊。他不安地收紧了环绕着德拉科的双手，后者刻意一下比一下用力地顶撞着，哈利被撞得有些颤抖，有几次甚至有跌落下去的危险。

“抱不稳了…唔…德拉科…！”比平常还要敏感的感官与激烈运动带来的快感、以及随时要掉下去的感觉刺激着哈利。

德拉科将哈利放到了床上，低下身子用舌尖挑逗着他殷红的乳尖，腰部不停地耸动着继续操干。哈利攥紧了床单，在快感的海洋里颤抖，在愈加猛烈的攻势下达到了高潮，痉挛的小穴将体内抽动的性器吸得更紧了，不一会德拉科也达到高潮，将浑浊的精液全数射到哈利脸上。

哈利喘着气，似乎是下意识般伸出舌头舔到嘴角的液体。德拉科用力捏了一把他的乳头，“婊子，这么喜欢喝精液吗？”随后按着他的肚子将手指插进刚高潮后的穴洞里抠挖。

“唔…慢点…”哈利被抠到敏感处，不禁弓起了腰，床单被拽得移了位，屁股却情不自禁摇摆着。

“骚货。”德拉科用另一只手掐了掐哈利紧实的臀部，将体内的手指转了转圈，稍微往后褪到一处凸起的软肉。找准位置后，试探性地按了按，哈利立马绷直了身子，呻吟从嘴角漏出。

“太奇怪了…啊…不行…德拉科…再给我…”哈利扭着腰自己去蹭德拉科的手。

“到底要怎样呢？我的小荡妇。”德拉科假意不明白，用指腹刻意避开前内腺，在周围随意划着圈，隔靴搔痒般让人难受。

哈利不满地转了转脑袋，凭感觉向着德拉科所在歪着头，舔了舔唇道：“要你操那里，刚才那，想要。”

德拉科听后重新按压着前内腺，左右揉搓着，时不时绕个圈，力度不轻不重刚刚好。与插入性爱时刺激的快感不同，没有激烈如狂风暴雨，却缱绻绵长让人欲罢不能。

“对…就是那…啊啊啊…太舒服了…”哈利随着体内手指抽动速度叫着，理智已经被本能所驱使，已经分不清是因为布料还是快感而眼前一片黑暗。

德拉科对准前内腺的位置，一下一下快速撞击着，肠液被手的动作带出穴口，发出扑哧扑哧的淫秽声，将德拉科的手淋得湿漉漉的。

在不断的刺激下，快感像潮水般直涌入全身，哈利抽搐几下，阴茎前端喷射出稀薄的精液，随后便是淡黄的前内腺液，像是失禁般令人羞耻。床单已经被淫液浸湿得不像话，房间里充斥着液体的腥味，哈利躺在床上依然在高潮里痉挛着，到达顶峰的快感之久让他差点昏厥过去。

德拉科取下绑着哈利的布料随手扔到一旁，抱起他坐到床上。哈利一手扶着他的肩膀，一手握着德拉科的性器，一口气坐了下去。

在小穴将整根全部吞下时，哈利倒吸了一口气，颦眉抓紧了德拉科的肩膀。后者扶着他的腰让他靠着自己，轻轻吻了吻他的脖子，道：“慢点，别弄疼了。”

温柔的语调让哈利愣了愣，一股强烈想要亲吻他的冲动直戳上心头。与德拉科的性爱通常都是粗暴的，最初的几次甚至痛感大于快感，第二天一度不能下床行走。往后则是体力跟不上这个火气旺盛的年轻人，最累人的还是他热爱玩的各种花样。

两个人就着这个姿势拥吻，唇舌缠绵，哈利捧起德拉科的脸，指腹轻轻摩挲着他因为情事而潮红的脸颊，他的手在哈利身上游走，不带情欲地抚摸着。

哈利开始自己上下运动，缓缓吞吐体内的器物，低沉磁性的呻吟与温热的呼吸尽数落在德拉科耳边，后者低吟了一声，挺动起腰部索取快感。原以为会遭到激烈撞击的哈利，发现德拉科的动作依然温柔，因为过于熟悉而更加困惑又享受。

“你在忍什么？用力操我。”哈利低头在德拉科咬紧的唇上落了个吻，又补充道，“我不介意的。”

他们在一起这么久，德拉科近期才意识到自己在性事上总是过于索取，甚至以此嘲笑过哈利年纪大。蓦地想起自己以前的行为，德拉科脸更加红了，嘴唇撅起仿佛委屈的是那位是他。最初抱着“换个口味玩玩看”的心态与哈利交往，到现在哈利已经不知不觉融入他身边，变成组成灵魂的碎片之一，难以预料的总总新奇感觉都是哈利带到他的世界来。

“该死的，波特，你是我的婊子，我的。”德拉科咬了咬哈利的肩膀，微微用力便留下了一串牙印。加快了腰部的动作，每一下都顶在令哈利疯狂的那处，腾出一只手套弄着他被冷落的阴茎。

“是的，我是你的婊子，只属于你的。”哈利笑着道，汗水顺着脸颊轮廓往下流。他抬起腰在德拉科抽出时吸紧，又在整根莫入时放松甬道方便他运动。

“操！”二人像是两位心意相通的恋人第一次做爱般产生了羞涩感，却在放荡的运动里掩饰自己小鹿乱撞的内心。同时攀上高峰的时候，德拉科将所有射进哈利的体内，咬住他的耳垂，道：“哈利，该死的，我爱你，我爱你。”

哈利喘着气，笑着看眼前这位将表白说得像威胁的别扭爱人，“我也爱你，德拉科。”


End file.
